


His Girl

by ScarletPotter



Series: Clint Barton is a great father [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kira Barton gets bullied, but never fear, can clint barton plz adopt me, clint barton is a great dad, clint barton keeps his kid safe n sound, kids are mean, papa is here, papa wants to hurt the kids that hurt his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Kira Barton gets a little dose of how mean kids can be. Lucky for her, she’s got her Papa always by her side





	His Girl

Kira never understood why kids would go out of her way to make her upset. She never understood what exactly she had done so wrong to make all of the students hate her. She was simply minding her own business, the thirteen-year-old was flipping through the pages of her new book, the one her Papa had gotten her for the hundred on her recent exam when the book was snatched out of her hand. 

She looked up at the bunch of kids who surrounded her. The one who did placed it to the side against the cold tiled floor of the indoor gym. Kira asked confused, “Can I help you?” One with a blue striped shirt sneered, “Yeah, you could stop being so weird and ugly. It’s no wonder you have no friends.”

Another kid, one with a red colored dress added, “Yeah! And you’re not even smart! You’re just dumb and stupid!”

And another kid joined in the bandwagon of insulting their fellow classmate, “Honestly, you’re so ugly, even a robot is more pretty than you!”

Kira felt the hot burning of tears pricking her eyes. She couldn’t cry now. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. Besides, she was used to their verbal taunts. 

More kids began to join the little circle and Kira wished she could turn into nothingness and simply disappear. But she couldn’t escape.

The kids began ganging on her, saying mean things that she would never say to anyone. But then, one of them hit her. Right on the face. 

As much as Kira tried to hide the tears, they came down on her face and silently rolled down her peach-colored cheeks. One kid pointed out in a snooty voice, “Look! What a baby! She’s crying!” He said it like it was something to be ashamed of. She tried to remember what her Auntie Natasha told her. “It’s alright to cry, crying proves that you’re human.” 

The kids kept on hitting her and saying awful things to her, and she just felt sick. She wanted to go home, to be with her Papa. Papa who would always keep her safe. Papa always kept her safe from the monsters in her nightmares and the rare occurrences of her asthma. Papa would make this better. He would wrap his big and strong arms around her, let her rest her head in the crook of his neck and he would speak gently, reassuring her that everything was all going to be okay. 

The kids kept going on, and where the heck were any of the teachers? Someone had to be seeing this, getting the kids to stop. She felt her entire face get bruised and her body felt sore. She breathed, “Just stop!” 

The bigger kid, the one with the blue shirt shook his head sneering, “You and I both know I won’t. Guess you really are that stupid.”

Kira took the beating, doing her best to keep her cries silent. 

The kids only backed off once the bell rang. Funny they would beat the heck out of her, but god forbid if they were late to class. 

One of them remarked just loud enough, “I’d rather be at class than look at your stupid face.” Well then. 

Kira hunched into a ball position, hugging her knees tightly. She wanted Papa. Papa would make things better. He always did. 

One of the teachers appeared. Now. She noticed that Kira’s face was blot-splotched and a good amount of her face was black and blue with bruises. She asked gently, “Kira, are you alright?” Kira shook her head, “I want to go home. I don’t feel good.” The teacher nodded, helping the girl to her feet, “Alright sweetheart. I’ll take you to the office and they’ll call your Dad alright? Just bring your book and I’ll get your backpack and coat alright?” Kira nodded, with one arm clutching her novel close to her chest and using the back of her unoccupied hand to dry her tears. 

The teacher, Ms. Smith led her to the office and kindly told her to wait here for her father. Kira nodded, keeping her head down and arms fastened around her book. She kept her head tilted downwards to hide the tears away. Ms. Smith returned shortly holding her backpack and her coat along with a sympathetic face as she spoke, “Your dad’s going to be here in ten minutes alright?” Kira nodded letting out a tight “thank you” escape her quivering lips. 

And her Papa was true to his word, arriving at the school in ten minutes. Kira, already having her coat and backpack on hugged him tight burrowing her head. She whispered, “I want to go home, Papa.” Clint nodded gently, keeping one arm wrapped around her as he signed her out. He kept both arms around her tiny form as they got to the car. 

He felt his lower shirt become faint wet. He asked gently, “Kir, what happened?” Kira didn’t reply, just dug her head deeper in Clint’s abdomen. Clint gently rubbed circles on her back, “It’s alright, it’s alright, I’ve got you. You want to sit in the front with me?” Kira nodded, “Alright.” 

Clint opened the door letting the thirteen-year-old slide into the car. He walked around the front and slid in. He took her hand and gently rubbed the side of her wrist. She leaned against her shoulder and he leaned in. He sighed, “It’s going to be alright kiddo. I promise. We’ll talk about it at home alright?” Kira nodded, trying to simply calm down. 

Clint parked the car, helping Kira out of the car and carrying her backpack. He opened the door and let Kira settle down onto the sofa. She kept her coat on as she hugged her knees tight. It wasn’t until then when Clint saw the heavy bruising on her face. Clint spoke softly as he enveloped her in a giant hug, “Oh baby. I’m so sorry.” Kira finally broke into heavy sobs, clutching her Papa’s chest. Clint scooped her up bridal style and placed her over his lap, guiding her head against the crook of his neck and keeping his strong and sturdy arms around her. He rubbed soft circles on her back, “Kir, hon, talk to me, what happened?” 

Kira bawled, “I, I just don’t understand!” She sobbed once again. Clint was patient, asking kindly, “What don’t you understand bud, I’ll help you.” She shook her head, “Can’t.” Clint gave her a hopeful look, “I’ll try.” She spoke in an innocent tone, “I don’t understand why all the other kids hate me!” She dug her head into Clint’s shoulder and sobbed. Clint felt his heartbreak at his daughter’s meltdown. 

Kira continued through fits of sobs, “They hate me! They call me stupid and ugly! I, I, just don’t know why!” Clint shook his head, “No, baby, no. You’re not any of those things. God, you aren’t any of those things baby. I promise.” Kira whispered, “They hit me, Papa.” 

Clint asked carefully as he looked down at the bundle in his arms, “What baby?” Kira repeated still in a whisper, “They hit me, Papa. And they wouldn’t stop.” Clint felt anger burn through his veins with the mere thought of someone touching, let alone, hitting his child. He raked his fingers through her black locks and softly kissed the top of her head, “Baby, I’m so sorry.” He gently stroked the unbruised side of her face and kissed her forehead. He promised, “I’m going to kill them. Every single one of them. I'll stick an arrow in ‘em.” 

Kira shook her head, “Papa, you can’t! You’ll get in trouble Papa!” Clint shook his head, “I don’t care. They hurt my baby, they can die.” Kira asked as if she were three and once again startled by a nightmare, “Papa, please? Please stay with me?” Clint nodded, pressing another kiss on her bruised cheek this time, “Alright. Let’s get some cream to fix your face alright? And then we can watch The Flash tonight? How’s that sound?”

Kira nodded as she threw her arms around Clint’s neck and gently pecked his lower cheek. Clint smiled down at his kid as he carefully stood up and with ease carried her across the living room. With one arm fixed tight around her form and the other rummaging through the medical kit, he pulled out an ice pack and some cream. 

He returned back to the couch, careful not to plop and startle Kira. He began to put some cream on her face. She cringed, whispering, “It stings.” Clint gave her an apologetic expression, “I know bud, but it’ll help you feel better.” Kira nodded, doing her best not to scratch at the stinging. Clint was finished shortly, pressing another kiss to her temple, “You did really good bud.” He gently placed the ice pack on Kira’s bruised cheek. 

Kira buried her head back in his shoulder and Clint wrapped his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her long locks, “It’s alright baby, Papa’s got you alright?” Kira nodded, “I love you, Papa.” Clint smiled down at Kira, “I love you too Kir.”


End file.
